


Der Boden der Tasse

by patpat



Category: My Own Work - Fandom
Genre: Freundschaft, Kurzgeschichte, Short Story, ich schweife manchmal ab, schicksalshafte Ereignisse und Tassen, sorry - Freeform, und das ende
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patpat/pseuds/patpat
Summary: Ich habe, wie zu so vielem, keine wirkliche Meinung zum Thema Schicksal. Mir fehlt es einfach an Erfahrungen, um über so ein Thema urteilen zu können. Doch heute ist mit etwas passiert, das mich zum Nachdenken gebracht hat. Das eine Tasse und eine beendete Freundschaft damit zusammenhängen könnten, war mir neu, aber was ist mir nicht neu? Ich kann eigentlich Zusammenfassungen schreiben, aber bei dem Ding hier bin ich gerade überfordert. Pardon.





	Der Boden der Tasse

**Author's Note:**

> Ich entschuldige mich für Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler, falls welche existieren sollten.

Glauben Sie an schicksalshafte Ereignisse? An Ereignisse, die so zufällig und passend sind, dass sie gar kein Zufall mehr sein können? Die Meinungen werden sich an diesem Punkt nun gewiss spalten. Es wird welche geben, die sagen: Ja! Andere hingegen werden dies als Unfug oder totalen Schwachsinn bezeichnen. Und wieder andere, das wäre dann auch ich, werden gar keine Meinung dazu haben. Das wird entweder am fehlenden Interesse oder der fehlenden Erfahrung liegen. Doch wenn ich auf die letzte Woche meines Lebens zurückschaue, bin ich dabei, meine (nicht vorhandene) Meinung zu ändern und den vielleicht schicksalshaften Ereignissen mehr Bedeutung zuzumessen.

Freitag, der 27. September 2019.   
Heute war in unserer Schule eine großartige Veranstaltung, bei der sich Schüler ab der 9. Klasse über verschiedene Berufe und Studiengänge für ihre Zukunft informieren können. Und das fand schon zum 22. Mal statt. 22 Mal ist viel und trotz dieser 22 Mal Studien- und Ausbildungsbörse waren genau die gleichen Vertreter der letzten Jahre da. Sie müssen wissen, das ist jetzt schon mein fünftes Jahr an dieser Schule und 5 Jahre lang immer wieder den McDonalds-Stand in der Eingangshalle zu sehen, motiviert einen nicht gerade für diesen Tag. Ganz ehrlich: die Schule hätte uns und den anderen Schulen auch einfach den Tag freigeben können. Zwei Tage Pause reichen nun mal nicht, aber das sieht ja keiner ein.   
Zurück zum Thema. Meine Klasse traf sich also in der Aula, wo die Eröffnungsrede gehalten wurde (man hat kein Wort verstanden) und dort waren auch alle meine Freunde. Fabi, Vicky, Marlin und Nick. Alle meine Freunde und Annie. Annie ist keine meiner Freunde, aber vor einer Woche war sie es noch.   
Wir haben die Freundschaft beendet, weil es einfach nicht mehr funktioniert hat und wir uns gegenseitig nur runtergezogen haben. Es lief ab wie in einem schlechten Coming-of-Age-Film, angefangen mit einer Diskussion (Streit?) über mein anscheinend abwertendes Verhalten ihr gegenüber und beendet mit dem Entschluss, die Freundschaft zu beenden, aber trotzdem noch cool miteinander zu sein. Wie Klassenkameraden halt. Das alles lief über WhatsApp und wurde begleitet von Klischeesätzen wie „tut mir leid dass es so endet“ und „du warst meine einzige freundin“ etc. Peinlich, ich weiß. Ich hatte immer gedacht, unsere Freundschaft würde anders enden. Mit Tränen und persönlich, nicht so nüchtern und über WhatsApp. Für dieses Ende hat sie mir viel zu viel bedeutet, aber ein richtiges Ende war es ja auch irgendwie nicht.   
Die Tage danach in der Schule haben wir uns so verhalten, wie wir es auch vorhatten: wie ganz normale Klassenkameraden. Mir kam es so vor, als hätte das Beenden der Freundschaft eine gewisse Last von uns genommen. Dieser Druck, den Freundschaft mit sich bringt, diese nagende Verpflichtung, war komplett weg. Es war viel leichter mit ihr zu reden, weil wir reden konnten, wann wir wollten und nicht, wann wir uns verpflichtet fühlten, denn Freunde müssen miteinander reden. Immer. Es war einfach alles weg und wir hatten mehr Kontakt als in den Wochen davor und ich dachte mir: „Hey. So viel hat sich doch gar nicht verändert. Es ist ja noch fast so, als wären wir Freunde.“   
Doch dann kam Freitag, der 22. September.   
Sie wirkte an diesem Morgen irgendwie traurig oder weggetreten (später fand ich raus es war Anspannung). Ich fragte mich, was los sei, aber traute mich nicht, zu fragen. Es war nicht mehr meine Sache und ich wollte nicht zurückgewiesen werden. Wir waren ja keine Freunde mehr. Sie hielt Karteikarten in der Hand und zeigte sie gerade Nick, der zu wissen schien, worum es geht. Auch Vicky war anscheinend eingeweiht. Kurz zum Verständnis: Annie und Nick sind keine Freunde und das zwischen ihr und Victoria ist wechselnd. Sie waren Freunde, dann nicht mehr und jetzt scheint es wieder gut zu laufen. Ich weiß nur nicht wie gut. Fabi, die auch nicht mehr mit ihr befreundet ist, fragte sie also, warum sie so angespannt sei, doch Annie blockte irgendwie ab. Daraufhin fragt Fabi Victoria, was denn los sei. Die erzählt, dass Annie wohl eine Rede halte. Auf Fabis Frage hin, wann genau, erwidert sie, wir sollen Annie doch selbst fragen. Doch die erwidert nur: „Ach nichts.“ Fabi und ich warfen uns Blicke zu und in dem Moment wurde mir deutlich: Wir mögen uns zwar verstehen, aber Annie und ich sind keine Freunde mehr.   
Doch das war nicht das, was mich am meisten beschäftigte. Warum wusste Nick davon, aber mir wollte sie es nicht sagen? Sie und Nick waren nie Freunde, aber sie und ich, das war noch nicht einmal eine Woche her. Sie kam auch nicht danach zum Raum, in dem unsere Klassenfotos ausgeteilt wurden. Sie war die Einzige, die nicht da war. Den restlichen Tag über habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen. Nur kurz, als ich gegangen bin.   
Ich überlege gerade, ob ich ihr schreiben sollte.

Das war der Knackpunkt, der der zerbrochenen Tasse, doch mehr Bedeutung gibt, als sie vielleicht verdient. 

Ich komme nach einer Tour durch Berlin nach Hause zurück. Ich war bei Dussmann und noch einen Kaffee trinken. Mein Vater hatte mich vom Bahnhof abgeholt, da mein Bus ausgefallen war und es geregnet hatte. Nicht wie aus Eimern, aber auch kein Nieselregen. Es war Regen, aber einer der lange hält und dir irgendwie die klare Sicht nimmt, obwohl du noch gut sehen kannst. Er hat auch nicht dazu beigetragen, meine Stimmung zu heben, obwohl ich Regen mag. Der Regen war eher meine Stimmung. Ich mag es eigentlich allein zu sein, aber heute allein in Berlin, da habe ich mich irgendwie fehl am Platz gefühlt. Eine andere Einsamkeit als die Gewohnte.   
Mein Vater war ein wenig genervt, weil ich ihm nicht zugehört hatte und er dadurch einen längeren Weg fahren musste. Deswegen sollte ich mit einkaufen. Zu Hause räumte er die Einkäufe aus und ich gab der Katze Fisch. Sie liebt Fisch. Wir müssen ihr den Fisch immer extra zubereiten, mit Auftauen, Zurechtschneiden und wieder Einfrieren und allem Drum und Dran. Serviert bekommt sie ihn auf einem Plastikteller. Die Art Plastikteller, die ich früher als Kind benutzt habe. Die Teller sind in unserem Geschirrschrank im untersten Regal, hinter ein paar Tassen, die in den Tassenschrank nicht mehr reingepasst haben.   
Ich war zu faul, die Tassen extra wegzuräumen und zog den Plastikteller einfach vom Stapel runter. Normalerweise schaffe ich es immer, ihn sicher und schadenfrei aus dem Chaos rauszuholen, doch dieses Mal streifte er eine Tasse und warf sie zu Boden.   
Dieser Moment war wie in Zeitlupe. Ich sah die Tasse, wie sie fiel und auf den Boden auftraf. Sie war noch heil und kurz hatte ich Hoffnung, sie wieder in den Schrank zurückstellen zu können. Doch die Tasse wollte anscheinend nicht zurück zu ihren Tassenfreunden, denn sie federte wieder ein paar Millimeter zurück in die Höhe und traf erneut auf die Fliesen. Diesen Sturz überlebte sie allerdings nicht. Ich sah, wie sie vor meinen Augen zerbrach, die Scherben verteilten sich auf dem Boden und ich hockte da, mit dem Teller in der Hand, und betrachtete das Massaker vor mir.   
Nur der Boden der Tasse war zersplittert. Aber ohne Boden ist eine Tasse nicht mehr zu gebrauchen.  
„Und? Welche war es diesmal?“, hörte ich meinen Vater aus der Küche fragen, während ich mich daranmachte, die groben Teile mit der Hand aufzulesen.   
„Eine von meinen.“, antwortete ich und zeigte ihm das Tassenwrack.   
„Schade. Woher hattest du die?“  
„Die wurde mir geschenkt.“, erinnere ich mich.

Sie wurde mir von Annie geschenkt. Keine richtige Tasse, eher ein Becher aus Porzellan mit einem hübschen Muster. Ich hatte sie zu Weihnachten vor zwei oder drei Jahren bekommen und sie unterschied sich wunderbar von all den anderen Tassen durch ihren fehlenden Henkel. Eines meiner Lieblingsstücke. Und jetzt war sie kaputt. Irreparabel. Eine von vielen Tassen und doch war sie besonders.


End file.
